


【带卡】自渎

by jingzhehuiyouyuma



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma
Summary: ※一个关于性瘾卡自渎的短篇，一发完※是车 预警
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西
Kudos: 49





	【带卡】自渎

只有二十五分钟的时间。  
从公寓出门到楼下超市，来回十分钟，加上按照清单把所有生活用品一一购置需要花费的十五分钟，卡卡西必须在这个时间里完成自己想做的事情，才能在带土回来之前把他的屋子恢复原状。  
——没错，他即将要做的就是躺在带土的床上肖想着对方手淫直到高潮。  
实际上这不是第一次了，一切都是从一年前因房租涨价而决定和带土合租开始的。  
卡卡西是个性瘾者。但程度非常轻微，只要每天都能抽出时间进行抒解，就不大会干扰到正常的工作，偶尔无法控制涌现的性冲动依靠强大的意志力也可以压制下去。因此他虽然很早就发现了自己的问题却也没有打算进行干预，怎么说呢，作为职业极其危险，朝不保夕的忍者来说，能够在个人生活里充分享受某种乐趣——即使不那么能够拿出来说——简直算是上天的恩赐了。或许有人觉得这是病，但卡卡西不这么看——至少他认为高潮时短暂的快乐不是虚假的。  
每天晚上洗个热水澡，躺在被窝里一边回忆亲热天堂里的情节一边用手给阴茎施加刺激，最后浑身大汗地放空，入睡——卡卡西坚定地认为这是帮助自己抵挡工作压力预防心理障碍的最佳办法。  
但和带土合租后有什么开始不一样了。以往想象中刺激着卡卡西亢奋起来的画面从亲热天堂里由文字堆砌而成的抽象的暧昧形象变成了现实里见过、摸过的实体——宇智波带土年轻的肉体。  
再后来，只是想象就不够了，除了手淫的次数频率上升，卡卡西还开始偷偷溜进带土的卧室，拿走一两件睡衣或内裤等贴身衣物，在嗅闻着带有对方充满强烈雄性气息的衣物的同时让自己得到释放，然后再在第二天悄无声息放回原处。  
而自从发现带土每周都会在固定时间去购买生活用品后，卡卡西的胆子更大了，他会在带土离开的时间内来到带土的卧室，在不可言说的幻想中打飞机直到冲着卧室主人摆在床头的、刚从忍者学校毕业时拍下的照片射出来。

驾轻就熟地躺在带土床上，床单刚刚换过，洗衣液的香气还清晰可辨，但被带土身上更明显的味道压了下去。就像他本人，不论做什么都让卡卡西完全无法抵抗，一个眼神都能让卡卡西屁股里马上流出水来。  
衣服早就脱光了，此刻肌肤与床单紧贴着，卡卡西闭上眼，把摩擦时的触感想象成是带土的抚摸，一只手在迫不及待变硬的乳头上把玩着，对待自己的身体毫不怜惜，另一只手顺着往下来到半勃的性器那里，有一搭没一搭地把银白的耻毛缠在指尖，深深地呼吸着，把带土残留在卧室中的味道全都纳入肺腔。  
情欲很快翻涌上来，或者说它从未退去。距离昨晚睡前手淫只过了半天，阴茎被过度蹂躏后破皮红肿的地方还没愈合，但卡卡西已经全身心投入了现下又一次来临的欲望。被唤醒的性器从耻毛里抬起头，卡卡西细长的手指像弹拨乐器一样从囊袋轻轻叩击到龟头，早已习惯的身体下意识分泌出透明的淫液，阵阵热潮从会阴涌散至全身，每一个毛孔都在叫嚣着渴望更多爱抚。  
被玩弄的一侧乳头早就胀大变深，卡卡西的手指放过了这边熟透的红樱，开始和另一粒被冷落的乳头亲热，把硬硬的小粒按平、揉动，然后捏住饱受摧残的花蕾高高提起搓揉，闪电般的快感从乳头迸开，逼迫卡卡西深深后仰，从喉咙里发出享受的低吟。  
——但不够，还不够。没有得到足够刺激的身体依旧在边缘徘徊，纤细的手指无法带来更强的快感，如果，如果是宇智波带土，只要轻轻一捏，就能让早就饱涨的奶头流出汁水，同样，是宇智波带土的话，只要在阴茎上挤牛奶一样捋上两次，就能让卡卡西魂飞天外再难自制——换成卡卡西虽然没见过但必定比他自己更粗壮凶狠的肉棒，用力捅进已经开始流水的穴肉，那就更会让卡卡西被操的胡言乱语前后同时失守了。  
得不到满足而不自觉皱起眉，想象与现实对比的落差让卡卡西难耐地扭了扭腰，在濡湿的囊袋上揉搓着，龟头里渗出的液体已经打湿了阴茎，正慢慢流向后方收缩着的小洞。  
胸口饱涨发疼的乳头在大力揉捏下已经暂时得到了缓解，卡卡西连忙把手指送进张着嘴的后穴：“啊……”  
前方抚弄性器的手按压着海绵体施加力度，另一只手两根指头时轻时重地在穴肉里搅动渴望更粗的东西进入，满足与饥渴交织在一起，卡卡西受不了地摇着头，失控地用力蹂躏下体。后穴里的手指加到四根，括约肌被完全撑开，好在有肠液的滋润，手指进出格外顺畅，卡卡西弓起腰，方便手指更深地插到肠道中，咕叽咕叽的水声和手指抽插时与臀肉的撞击声混作一体，回荡在卧室中。  
“呜啊……嗯……”嗓子里冒出竭力压制却无法完全忍耐的呻吟，已经快要到达情潮最高点的身体不受控制地痉挛起来，卡卡西下身完全被流出的各种液体浸湿——过于投入而忘记了这是在带土的床上，打湿的床单留下了难以收拾的罪证，但这时候被欲望烧坏的脑子已经顾不上了，卡卡西插进后穴里的手指进一步加大了力度，发狠地撸着小孔慢慢张开的阴茎，白浊的液体随之激射出来，尽数喷洒在用力绷紧而颤抖着的小腹上。  
高潮后悠长的放空后，卡卡西长长地舒了一口气，懒懒地盘算着，把床单赶紧换掉——反正带土的床单都是一样的款式，只要偷偷洗干净放回去就不会被他发现。

忽然门锁一响，房门被打开了。  
为图省事出门也穿着休闲家居服的带土转开门把手，站在卧室门口。  
四目相对，卡卡西大脑一片空白。  
他完全可以想到现在在对方眼里自己的样子有多么淫荡不堪，一丝不挂地躺在床上门户大开，后穴被手指玩到呈现烂熟的红，更别提还没来得及擦的体液还在身上沾着。  
卡卡西屏住了呼吸，准备迎接对方的痛骂和给公寓管理员打电话要求他这个变态滚出公寓的投诉——对室友怀有如此不可告人的心思，还做出了这种可耻的事情，不管带土会怎么做他都没有任何申辩的借口。  
然而下一刻带土只是微微眯了眯眼睛，随后便好似已经见怪不怪地走近，把一盒抽纸放在床头——卡卡西随手就能够到的位置，略显无奈地看了一眼被淫水湿透了一片的床单：“今天速度也太慢了——我说你啊，下次还是垫个厚点的垫子吧，洗床单不累吗。”

fin


End file.
